piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Cutler Beckett
List any comments or messages here. Comments Please remember to sign with four ~~~~, and if you are starting a new section, make a sub category with three points on each side. Messages Please remember to sign with four ~~~~, and if you are starting a new section, make a sub category with three points on each side. Ragetti Please bear in mind that simply reiterating the plot of the films is not what's needed in articles. We all know the story; what's required is the character's perspective, and any relevant character development that occurs in the story. Adding in every little detail only makes the article unnecessarily long - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 16:50, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you. Simply bear in mind that focus lies on the subject of the article, not on the larger picture; the guideline is to not include detail found on another page - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:41, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Brethren Court I don't want users to simply add their names; Brethren members need to be voted for. Seeing as you came up with the idea, and are a regular and consistant contributor, I was going to put your name forward anyway. Perhaps Wanderingshadow also. Users who adhere to the code of the wiki - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 21:35, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :Seeing as there are only two of us, we can't make Featured articles yet; we need to wait for more Brethren members - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 09:13, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Deletions Don't forget to use the tag, rather than blanking unwanted pages - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 17:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Brethren Court How do I get voted in the Court?-Chevalle – 10:19, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Jones's affiliation Hi Lord Cutler Beckett I wanted your opinion on something, now I know Davy Jones may not have attended shipwreck cove but I do think that the Pirate Lords should be added to his affiliations as he was in cohotes with them at the time. I know youre a Pirate Lord so i didnt want to go over you and do it without asking, so what do you think.-KickAssJedi 20:18, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :If I might interject: Jones himself states only that he had an "agreement" with the first Court, saying " showed them how to bind her". He didn't necessarily affiliate himself with the group -- to use an example from that same scene, Will aids Beckett in reaching Shipwreck Cove, but that doesn't mean he's allied with the EITC - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 20:23, 13 August 2007 (UTC) That is a very good point, I wouldnt have thought of that, ill shut up for now, also what happend with the text just then it was super small.-KickAssJedi 20:35, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :A side-effect of a problem with Chevalle's sig, above. Fixed now - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 20:40, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *I suppose there is no need for me to respond.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:24, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Improvement drive Hi Cutler beckett, I thought I would pose this question to you as you are a pirate lord, do you know if we have a improvement drive program here. KickAssJedi 14:14, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Unique infoboxes Hi Cutler, im not sure if you caught the discussion on the talk page but me and Kwenn were talking about wether or not we should have diffrent color character infoboxes depending on affiliation. I think Kwenns busy elsewhere today so what do you think. - \\Captain KickAssJedi// 18:17, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Jack Sparrow Right ive sourced all the images, filled in all the red links, expanded the intro, added images to the empty sections and added all the known apperences, i know theres a long way to go but its a start.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 21:30, 15 August 2007 (UTC) FA I have no idea how your screen is set up, but Wikipedia does have its FA in the top right corner, pretty much where ours is. So does Wookieepedia. I'm using a standard IE setup, so it's a problem if the logo is covering the infobox. What exactly is wrong with my version as you see it? - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:28, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :And yes, the Wook does have it in the top right corner, too, exactly the same place as my version. I have no idea how you've got your browser set up - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 18:30, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Davy Jones Image Hi cutler, now im not trying to pick a fight, i just wondered why exactly you removed the image i added to davy jones, you said it didnt have any place but I cant really see what harm it does.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 16:35, 18 August 2007 (UTC)